Mirror Images/Samurai
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Samurai Testimony's *Taru 75sam/37dnc syned 50 sole sushi, 52 soothing healer, too easy, no 2hr 1 Jinpu *Did this as 50 Sam/18 nin. Being sam and with warding circle I intimidated him quite a few times through out the fight. Went in, meditated and cast shadows, then waited another for meditate to be back with in a min. of recast. Targeted Vassago, engaged and used Tachi: Jinpu. From there on out i just straight tanked him. NPC was set to heal and when he did Blighted Gloom i just ate it and put shadows up again. NPC cast cure 3 acouple of times and I used a few pots. Never dropped below 400hp and other then taking awhile had no problems. The only reason i ate the Blighted Gloom is because my NPC was only lvl 40 and if he used it on here she would get hate and could only take 2 hits before she died (which happened the first time). *Going with the all out brute force of a SAM50/WAR25 with "any" npc combat style and with an icarus wing and 10 hi-potion+3's in stock it is a sure-fire victory. My exact way of going about it is zoning into the arena meditating and eating a meat mithkabob. Wait for your meditate to be up and make sure your 2hr is ready for assured success. The NM Vassago and your NPC won't do anything until your in range so no worries. Once meditate was up it's go time, Seigan>> Third Eye>> Hasso (You cant hasso with Seigen up)and run in lock on and let one normal swing hit the mob. Time to unleash the ultimate Samurai combo... Berserk >> Jinpu >> Meikyo Shisui >> Jinpu >> Meditate >> Jinpu >> Jinpu >> "optional icarus wing" >> Jinpu >> "This is where the icarus wing would yield your 6th Jinpu. Yes with this strategy you "will" eat Blighted Gloom and yes will survive. To make this even more appealing the good news is I did "not" use my icarus wing "nor" any hi-pots+3 :) so all in all 5 jinpus a berserk and pure Samurai Honor will yield this Demon in totally humiliation and you with sweaty ballista type palms ^^ *Tried this with Mithra SAM50/WAR25 with Soboro Sukehiro and level 40 NPC set to Soothing Healer. Used Meditate, waited for timer, used Meat Mithkabob, Seigan, Third Eye, Hasso, Warding Circle, engaged, ran forward. Attempted to use Berserk, Jinpu, Meikyo Shisui, Jinpu, Meditate, Jinpu, Jinpu, but was NOT able to kill Vassago in time; Berserk dropped defense down pathetically low, and I did NOT survive the 500-ish Blighted Gloom on top of regular attacks dealing about 200 damage. Soboro Sukehiro is an awesome weapon, but the actual damage per swing is much lower than your standard great katana so your weaponskill damage is much less, making Strategy 2 unfeasible for this weapon. After getting back up, I tried again (without 2-hour!) and won easily using Seigan tanking while standing behind my NPC and running away whenever Vassago started to use Blighted Gloom. My NPC did not have more hate than me, but since I was out of range Blighted Gloom automatically targeted my NPC, dealing 0 damage but triggering a 200-ish damage counterattack Blessed Radiance. Vassago may hit the NPC with a regular attack during this time, so be sure to run back quickly and Provoke to regain hate if needed. Vassago swings a slow scythe and never hit me once with Seigan up; the only damage he did to me was through special abilities and spells (the NPC was busy casting Blindna and Poisona on me and only healed me once). I just focused on keeping Third Eye up at all times and running away when Vassago uses Blighted Gloom; at the end, my NPC was at about 25% health and Vassago was about 10%, so I just stood there and took the final Blighted Gloom (which only did about 100 damage to me; perhaps Blessed Radiance weakened it?) to ensure my NPC didn't pull hate and get finished off. *Completed as 75SAM/DNC (without Soboro) with 58 "Soothing Healer" NPC. I used 1 X-Potion +1 and Meat Mithkabob. 7 min fight. Boss used 4 Blighted Glooms. I used my 2hr @ about 30% to kill him and also heal myself as I was getting in the red hp's. JbT 17:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) *Destroyed as SAM/DNC without Soboro and fairly basic gear, with lvl50 NPC set to Stalwart Shield. Started fight, used Meditate and Meat Mithkabob and waited for the Meditate timer (though i didn't need to) and started the fight with Drain Samba, Seigan and Third Eye. Then i hit Meditate and used Tachi: Jinpu on Vassago. Using Curing Waltz on my NPC, who was doing more than fine on his own (I only used it 4 times) and i realised that i can end this by 50% (he got down to 50% in about 45-60seconds) so i popped another Jinpu and then I used Meikyo Shisui and unleashed 3 Jinpus on him, and the battle was won. I pulled hate once, but dodged Blighted Gloom easy by standing behind my NPC who took hate of me straight away again (this was near the start of the fight). I brought along 3 Hi-Potion with me, and I didn't use even one. Easy battle, {Too Weak} --Rufusruferson 07:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Super easy as SAM/DNC. Equiped Soboro for the TP gain. NPC was smooth healer, barely cured me. Used Meditate to start with TP, used Seigan and Third Eye at the start. No food. Drain Samba the whole time. I ate all of the Blighted Gloom moves, but with samba and soboro, it didn't matter. Curing Waltz a few times. Fight took about 5 minutes. Probably would have gone faster if I bothered to weaponskill. *Agreed - VERY easy as SAM/DNC. Combo of standard STR, ACC, & DEF gear on Mithra SAM/DNC, and lvl. 50 NPC on Stawart Shield. Used Fish Mithkabob, then popped Warding Circle, Drain Samba, and Seigan/3rd Eye, and let NPC tank first half of fight or so. (She specifically gave the message, "The blighted gloom! Stay well behind me!" Lined up, she absorbed both blighted glooms; no damage to either of us.) When Vassago hit about 40% health, I used WS, Meditate, WS, & 2 hour: fight was over. No healing on my part; NPC healed herself. The fight took a little over 8 minutes, and I buffed before starting fight. (Good luck to all!!! Klawz 7/12/09) *Fought this battle as SAM/DNC as well.. used AF great-katana,helm,hands,legs,feet, and wore a haubergeon. Used a Tonosoma Riceball for the enhanced effect given from SAM AF hands. My NPC style was Soothing healer. Meditated at the start and used my riceball and ran in. Seigan+Third Eye tanking this for most of the fight. Found it tough to keep hate from my npc cause it kept curing me but remedied that by spamming quickstep and using animated flourish. Just used Tachi:Enpi all fight and didn't even have to 2hour. Warding Circle with the SAM AF helm really intimidates him, thus making this fight alot easier than it already is.